


She Keeps Me Going

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Molly visits Katherine in the hospital after having a dizzy spell.





	She Keeps Me Going

Burditt stole a couple of her sour cream onion flavored French fries and stuffed them into his mouth. Tom Campbell was trying to be flirty with Molly Patel and had his nose rubbing one side of her head. Her main focus was on the flat inch TV screen on a female news reporter broadcasting Katherine Newbury’s ‘dizzy spell’ during the middle of an autograph signing backstage. The medics had arrived and quickly transported her to the ER.

“Holy shit,” Molly murmured.

Tom pulled away and snickered. “I love it when you swear. It’s like hearing a chipmunk swear..”

“Shut up,” Molly scowled. She grabbed her purse and rose up from their booth.

“Wait—I didn’t mean it, sweetheart!”

“Yeah, you did,” Burditt quipped.

Molly rushed out of the bar and was gone.

*****************

Katherine was wide awake at her hospital bed, sipping ice water through a clear plastic straw. Molly could see in detail the medical wristband worn around her hand like a bracelet and the white backless johnny gown they make you wear for procedure purposes. _She still looks great!_ Molly thought to herself. _Katherine could make a potato sack look sexy!_

“I knew you’d turn up,” Katherine was saying now. She didn’t sound bitter, but rather hopeful, which enlightened the visit for both women.

“What happened? What did the doctors say?” Molly walked over and started dragging the guest chair closer towards the mechanical bed.

“Dehydration and stress,” Katherine answered. “They say I work too hard.”

“They’re absolutely right!”

“The job hasn’t killed me so far.”

“Maybe you should take some time off? Go on a Caribbean cruise with Walter...?” Molly suggested.

“Don’t be silly. I can’t remember the last time I wore a bathing suit.”

Molly reached her hand out and was surprised when Katherine took it and gave it a small squeeze. Tears of happiness blurred Molly’s vision and she found herself saying,

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Katherine Newbury winked at her.

“You keep me going.”


End file.
